


ART - In This Together

by Tarlan



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for SmallFandomFest FEST11 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - In This Together

This is another of my current favorite shows. I love the entire cast but have a soft spot for G in particular.

Click on image for wallpaper size

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/297654/original.jpg)


End file.
